¿Puedes ver las estrellas?
by DriadelR
Summary: Fue a la salida del gimnasio que ellos dos se conocieron. ¿Y si sus caminos estaban destinados a cruzarse? ¿Podrían surcar la distancia para estar juntos? [Fanfic AoRin]
1. Chapter 1

Fue a la salida del gimnasio que ellos dos se conocieron.

Había acompañado a Sousuke a ver el partido de un conocido, un basquetbolista del que curiosamente no pudo apartar la mirada desde el momento en que cruzó la vista con aquél, porque sí, apenas por un segundo, creyó que sus miradas se encontraron en un punto. El nombre del moreno era Aomine Daiki; Sousuke se lo había comentado mientras observaban el partido y Rin no se pudo permitir olvidarlo, no cuando sus ojos seguían la rápida figura lo mejor que podía, aunque sus jugadas resultaban tan rápidas, que temía perderlo de vista. Aquél le producía una extraña sensación, como si se le hiciera semejante a alguien más, a alguien conocido, y no tuvo que pensar mucho más para comprender a quién lo hallaba parecido: Es tan rápido como Haru. Y le quitaba el aliento del mismo modo el verlo avanzar.

Sin embargo, el partido no terminó como hubiese deseado y la victoria fue para el equipo contrincante. Por supuesto que Sousuke quería ir a ver al moreno, por lo que dejo a Rin esperándole en un pasillo cercano a los vestidores de los jugadores, ¿en verdad le dejarían entrar hasta allí? El pelirrojo se rascó la nuca, quizá debería haber acompañado a su mejor amigo, pero no se sentía con la confianza necesaria y ni siquiera se consideraba fan del básquet como para llegar a estar tan cerca de aquellos jugadores. Seguramente quisieran pasar el momento tranquilos y en compañía de sus amigos, fue por ese mismo pensamiento que Rin tomó la decisión de doblar por el pasillo para ir hasta la salida del edificio. Esperaría a Sousuke allí, quizá con una lata de gaseosa para agradecerle por llevarlo a ver tan buen partido.

Por la salida trasera no se agolpaba mucha gente, y el ocaso caía con calma sobre las cabezas de los que apenas se encontraban allí, entre ellos, un muchacho de cabello azabache que apretaba los puños con fuerza mientras permanecía estático con la mirada gacha.

Aomine no podía estar con sus compañeros y dejar que le viesen así, no ahora que había comprendido tantas cosas, no ahora que se consideraba tan ciego de lo que Tetsu muchas veces había intentado hacerle entender.

Rin observó la figura desde atrás sin pretender llamar la atención, aunque el nombre de aquél se le escapó sin querer de los labios, inevitablemente captando la atención del moreno, quien abandonó su postura de hace un momento para girarse con una expresión afligida en su rostro.

—¿Eh?— Aomine no reconocía a Rin, aunque se tomó un momento para observarlo bien antes de darse cuenta que lo había visto de reojo sentado junto a Sousuke. —Ah...¿amigo de Sou?— El moreno sonrió sin el mismo brillo de antes y Rin respondió con un ligero gesto de cabeza.

—Sí, el dijo que vería un juego increíble...y no ha sido mentira.— Rin vio como los orbes azules del contrario se posaron en él por un momento antes de que volviera a desviar la mirada. —Umm...Soy Rin y siento si te interrumpí en verdad.— No estaba muy seguro de que aquél quisiese conversar con alguien justo para ese momento, pero aun tenía que contarle algo más. —Sousuke te estaba buscando—.

El azabache se llevó una mano hasta la nuca antes de suspirar. —Seguro Satsuki debe estarlo reteniendo justo ahora.— Sabía que no tenía necesidad de explicarse mejor, pero aun así añadió algo más: — No quería estar en los vestuarios...no al menos hasta calmarme.— Rin guardó silencio en lo que observaba a aquél, aunque pronto se mordió el labio inferior, no sabía cómo darle ánimos, pero prefirió no pensar mucho y simplemente estiró una de sus manos hacia adelante, dándole una palmadita en uno de los brazos al contrario. Allí en su rostro, estaba la habitual sonrisa del capitán de Samezuka, aquella que siempre traía tranquilidad al resto, misma que parecía tan cálida, que Aomine no pudo hacer menos que quedársele viendo con curiosidad. —Hey, no deberías preocuparte tanto, seguro tendrás otra oportunidad de jugar contra ellos y ganar—. Era lo único que se le ocurría para darle ánimos a quien en verdad le había parecido un rayo yendo y viendo en el campo de juego.

Por su parte el moreno no respondió en seguida, pero sí observó la mano que aun no se apartaba de uno de sus brazos, circunstancia que obviamente hizo que Rin mirara también en esa dirección, antes de que algo avergonzado de su propia actitud, terminara por apartar la mano. —Lo siento, no debí ser tan eufórico—.

Pero para Aomine, no era que se tratase de eso, no le había molestado, sino más bien era que raramente la gente que no conocía se atrevía a ser tan sincera con él. Los labios de Aomine se abrieron para responder pero justo para entonces...

—¡Rin!— La voz de Sousuke se escuchó desde atrás. Allí estaba el muchacho que Daiki había conocido en Tokio, pero incluso aunque estaba alegre de que en verdad hubiera podido venir a ver uno de sus partidos, quien en realidad se llevaba toda su atención justo ahora, era su amigo, el pelirrojo que pronto comenzó a regañar al contrario por haberse perdido dentro del estadio.


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de que Sousuke los encontrara, se habían ido conversando hasta una pequeña tienda de comida. El resto del equipo de Tōō también había estado allí, por lo que Rin había podido conocer a la mayoría de los integrantes del equipo, incluyendo a la manager, Satsuki. Y en verdad estaba agradecido con Sousuke porque no recordaba haberse divertido tanto desde hace mucho y además, había tenido la suerte de conocer a alguien que seguro sería una gran estrella del basquet en el futuro. Pero de esa noche, su mayor sorpresa no llegó hasta casi el momento en que se despidieron, fue para entonces que Aomine se acercó y le pidió que intercambiaran números telefónicos.

—Quizá en un futuro pueda invitarlos a ver como ganamos el campeonato— había dicho mientras intercambiaban números. Rin había aceptado con una gran sonrisa y la esperanza de en algún momento, poder ver de nuevo la gran destreza ajena, así como aquella sonrisa que por un momento había visto eclipsada tras el encuentro.

Pero como todo, la visita a Tokyo se había terminado y él había vuelto a Samezuka. Los días habían pasado y nada había sabido para entonces del moreno, quizá su plan de entrenamiento estaba siendo realmente duro para entonces, pero con lo poco que lo había logrado conocer, creía que Aomine daría lo mejor de sí.

—No, no, Aomine es un caso cuando la pereza le gana— le había dicho Sousuke cuando se le ocurrió pensar en lo que el moreno estaría haciendo en voz alta.

Rin había pensado muchas veces en enviarle un mensaje, pero sus dedos se quedaban quietos sobre el teclado del móvil siempre que lo intentaba ¿Qué pensaría el contrario si le enviaba un mensaje alguien que apenas había conocido?

El pelirrojo apoyo la cabeza contra las almohadas de su cama. En verdad, no poderse quitar ese brillo azul de la cabeza era tan extraño, pero creía que podría deberse al asombro de ver alguien tan increíble y aunque Aomine le había dicho que existían seis personas más igual de increíbles, a él le seguía pareciendo que no debían tener el mismo impacto en él.

Rin cerró los ojos en la espera de que el sueño acudiera a él. Desde arriba ya podía sentir la suave respiración de un durmiente Sousuke, así que ahora le tocaba a él también aunque...

De pronto su móvil vibro bajo su almohada. Era raro que alguien le mensajeara a esta hora y el único que podría molestar estaba ahora durmiendo así que ¿quién podía ser? Rin tomó rápidamente el móvil, desbloqueando el mismo para ver que tenía efectivamente un mensaje sin leer y su remitente era...Aomine.

—¿Eh? —Apenas se permitió murmurar antes de abrir el mensaje y no iba a negarlo, la curiosidad le ganaba y es que no se pensó nunca que el moreno le escribiría para ser sinceros.

Aomine Daiki escribió:

"Hey Rin, disculpa la hora, pero desde mañana estaremos en un campo de entrenamiento en Iwatobi y aprovechando que vives por allí ¿Te parecería si nos juntamos en algún momento?

Bueno, era solo eso, ya no te molesto más así que descansa."

El pelirrojo tuvo que leerlo varias veces para comprender lo que había sucedido. Daiki estaría allí por unos cuantos días y se había acordado de que él vivía por allí...aunque probablemente fuera por Sousuke pero...lo había mensajeado aun así ¿Sousuke sabría que venía? Y ¿por qué le avisaba a él?

De pronto una sonrisa apareció en los labios del pelirrojo. No podía ocultarlo, se sentía evidentemente entusiasmado con la idea de volver a ver a Aomine y poder conocerle un poco más. Y fue tanto su entusiasmo que para cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía abierta la pantalla para responder al mensaje. Nervioso por lo que debiese escribir, terminó por morderse la mejilla por dentro, aunque pronto supo lo que debía escribir.

Matsuoka Rin escribió:

"¡Aomine! No deberías preocuparte por la hora, no me has despertado ni nada pero más importante, que sorpresa que vengas aquí, es decir, sería genial poderte ver de nuevo y...bueno, podemos juntarnos cuando gustes. Te puedo presentar al equipo de natación de Samezuka de paso, seguro que en otros deportes también llegas a ser rápido. Descansa tu también, luego nos ponemos de acuerdo si quieres".

Pero aunque releyó muchas veces el texto, le seguía pareciendo que algo faltaba, que otra cosa quizá estaba de más...era imposible que un mensaje le pusiera así, por lo que sin más terminó presionando el botón de enviar, antes de ocultar la cabeza bajo las almohadas. No quería que Aomine pensara que era una persona extraña y por una vez desde hace mucho sentía interés por conocer más a fondo a alguien. Se giró en la cama intentando conciliar esta vez el sueño, pero su móvil sonó una vez más, esta vez haciéndolo sobresaltar.

Sus dedos presurosos fueron a tomar el móvil otra vez, encontrándose con un nuevo mensaje de parte del contrario.

Aomine Daiki escribió:

"¿Te parece si mañana me paso por fuera de tu escuela? Mándame la dirección mañana y veré de estar allí luego de que termine el entrenamiento."

Pero antes de que Rin siquiera pudiera terminar de comprender lo que había leído, otro mensaje llegó, de parte del mismo moreno.

Aomine Daiki escribió:

"No le digas a Sousuke esta vez, quiero sorprenderlo durante la semana."

Eso le pareció extraño, aunque Rin también tenía su lado aficionado a las sorpresas, sobre todo si eran para Sousuke que solía ser un verdadero despistado. Por lo mismo sonrió emocionado. Quizá Aomine quería a alguien que le guiara por el lugar y no sería mala idea el llevarlo a conocer los alrededores. Volvió a teclear rápidamente en el móvil una respuesta para el contrario:

Matsuoka Rin escribió:

"No te preocupes, no le diré nada y ¡claro! será un placer verte una vez más. Si quieres puedo llevarte a conocer los alrededores de paso.

Mañana te envío la dirección entonces.

( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ ¡Buenas noches, Aomine!"

Quizá añadir ese emoticón le había hecho lucir algo infantil, pero era uno de sus favoritos a la hora de escribir y ya era cosa casi obligada en sus mensajes.

Esta vez se permitió esperar por unos minutos la respuesta del contrario, aunque no pasó mucho antes de que tuviera un nuevo mensaje en su buzón de entrada.

Aomine Daiki escribió:

"Eso suena bastante bien, no conozco mucho del lugar así que sería genial que me lo mostraras.

Estaré esperando por la dirección.

Buenas noches, Rin. Que descanses."

Tras leerlo soltó un largo suspiro. No supo porqué, pero ansiaba que pronto se hiciera de día y las clases pasaran. Tras tanto pensar en ese rayo azul que salía de los ojos ajenos, por fin podría verlo de vuelta y aquello le hacía sentir cierta calidez, si, justo ahora era seguro que estaba sonriendo como un bobo.

Finalmente volvió a bloquear el móvil y lo dejó nuevamente bajo su almohada. Su cabeza estaba en cualquier lado, pero aun así, deseaba que el sueño llegara pronto para traer consigo un nuevo día. Estaba seguro que esa noche volvería a soñar con ese brillo azulado.


	3. Chapter 3

Las gotas de lluvia golpetearon contra su nuca, una, dos y hasta tres veces antes de que decidiera volver a levantar la vista hacia el camino que llegaba desde la entrada de Samezuka hasta el edificio principal. Quizá en verdad sería mejor que entrase antes de que alguno de sus compañeros intentara localizarlo por el móvil, aunque también podría apagar el mismo pero...tal vez a esta altura ya solo quería esperar un mensaje que dijese que Aomine no vendría por cosas del clima, o de la práctica...¿cómo saber la razón? tal vez simplemente le había salido algo más importante para hacer el día de hoy y no podía culparlo.

Llevó una mano por sobre su móvil para cubrirlo de la lluvia en el momento en que la pantalla se iluminó y los números aparecieron sobre el fondo de flores que tenía. Había pasado una hora desde el momento que ambos habían acordado encontrarse y obviamente que había pensado en su momento que quizá el moreno podría haberse perdido o algo, pero darle vueltas de más no era necesario, no cuando podrían verse en cualquier otro momento.

Y entonces, ¿porque apretaba los dientes? ¿Estaba tan ilusionado con volver a ver a Aomine?

Pasos se escucharon viniendo desde fuera del edificio y una figura alta pronto comenzó a tomar forma. A Rin no le tomó mucho trabajo el reconocer a Sousuke entre la espesa neblina que comenzaba a subir. Claro que le sorprendía de que hubiese sabido donde buscarlo...o tal vez aquél había llegado hasta allí por una simple coincidencia.

—¿Otra vez te has perdido? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, irguiéndose apenas hacia atrás, emulando una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Más bien diría que trataba de encontrarte y por azares de la vida llegué aquí. —El azabache guió el paraguas que traía entre manos para dejarlo reposar justo sobre la cabeza de su mejor amigo. —Vas a pescar un resfriado si sigues aquí. —Y aunque no tenía idea de porqué Rin se encontraba en ese lugar, sabía que su amigo tenía momentos en los que deseaba estar solo, ya fuera por haber discutido con alguno de los chicos de Iwatobi o por otras causas que pudiese desconocer. De cualquier modo pensó que terminaría enterándose porque Rin era un desastre manteniendo sus sentimientos ocultos.

El pelirrojo volvió a bajar la vista. Todavía tenía la esperanza de ver al moreno asomarse por la entrada, pero Sousuke tenía razón y esperar en ese lugar solo conseguiría hacerle pescar un resfriado. Con su meta de ganarle a Haruka y volverse más rápido, no podía darse la chance de perder tiempo de entrenamiento por culpa de una enfermedad. Y guiado por ese motivo, Rin se puso de pie, llevando ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Quizá podamos competir a ver quien llega antes hasta los dormitorios. —Postuló Sousuke quien, debería ser muy despistado para no darse cuenta de la cara de decepción del pelirrojo y, aunque no sabía el motivo, si sabía que no le gustaba verlo así.

—Eso sería interesante, Yamazaki, ¿No te basta con todas las victorias que tengo sobre ti? —El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente esta vez.

—Eso es en el piedra, papel o tijeras, no te hagas como si fueras el más fuerte en todo. —El más alto apretó la nariz del pelirrojo con una de sus manos antes de colocar el paraguas justo sobre ambos, aunque claro, si competían, en un momento ya no serviría de nada así que en lugar de dejarlo en ese lugar simplemente volvió a cerrarlo.

No pasó más que un momento antes de que salieran disparados hacia los dormitorios, dejando aquél lugar donde se habían encontrado hasta entonces en total silencio. O al menos fue así hasta que unos pasos comenzaron a retumbar por los alrededores, pasos apresurados bajo la lluvia que pronto había tomado control de la tarde.

Cuando Aomine llegó hasta las puertas de la academia Samezuka lo hizo irguiéndose hacia adelante, aferrándose con una de sus manos a la entrada en lo que recuperaba el aliento. Satsuki lo había entretenido de más aquella tarde, se había olvidado por completo de que los chicos querían reunirse tras la práctica y librarse de los mismos -y sobre todo de la pelirrosa- no había sido tan fácil como en otras ocasiones.

Por supuesto que al sacar su móvil y ver la hora, supo que lo más probable era que Rin ya no siguiese allí esperándole. Y solo entro para confirmarlo, avanzando por el vacío pasillo hasta que encontró un sitio donde sentarse, justo bajo unos árboles que apenas y le cubrían un poco de la lluvia.

Bien, se lo merecía, tardarse más de una hora en llegar era suficiente aviso para comprender que quizá no llegaría, pero estando ahora allí, en verdad sentía que no podía irse sin ver a Rin, aunque fuese solo por un momento.

Por eso se tomó el atrevimiento de marcar el número del pelirrojo antes de guiar el aparato hacia uno de sus oídos. Aun esperaba al menos poder decirle, que en verdad había intentado llegar a la hora, aunque solo fuese una pobre y burda excusa.

El móvil sonó sobre el escritorio de Rin al menos unas dos o tres veces antes de que el pelirrojo se acercara para contestar. Había cambiado su ropa por unos jeans y una camiseta holgada en lo que su ropa de la escuela terminaba de asearse en la lavandería. Una pequeña toalla todavía se encontraba sobre sus cabellos al momento de ver quién era el remitente de la llamada. Apenas apretó los labios antes de guiar con dedos presurosos el teléfono hasta uno de sus oídos.

"¿Hola? Aomine."

"Hey... "Aomine dudó un momento antes de volver a hablar. "Temía que no fuera a encontrarte disponible.

"Ah...no, solo estaba cambiándome. "Rin aprovechó que Sousuke había salido a comprar unas gaseosas para salir hacia el pasillo, llevándose consigo la toalla que aun descansaba sobre sus cabellos. "¿Dónde estás? Puedo escuchar la lluvia bastante claro".

Aomine rió levemente, se sentía como un idiota sentado bajo la lluvia, pero no quería dejar las cosas como habían quedado.

"Pues, estoy sentado aquí, a la entrada de Samezuka...aunque realmente he llegado bastante más tarde de lo previsto". El moreno observó hacia el cielo en el momento exacto en el que un rugido hacia su presencia entre las nubes.

Rin se paró en seco al escucharle. ¿estaba en la entrada de Samezuka? Negó con la cabeza y antes de que siquiera se diese cuenta, ya estaba corriendo en esa dirección.

"Quédate dónde estás. En un momento estoy allí." No le dio tiempo al contrario a que dijese algo y simplemente cortó la llamada. No se esperaba que en verdad viniese más tarde y mucho menos que le esperase bajo la lluvia. Y a pesar de que no había previsto nada de aquello, sentía como sus labios subían en una perfecta sonrisa.

La toalla cayó sobre sus hombros a medida que amainaba la marcha. Su aliento se convertía en vapor al salir por su boca, pero ni el frío ni la lluvia le importaron cuando vio la figura del moreno sentada en el mismo lugar donde rato antes había estado esperándole él.

Aomine no tardó en guiar los ojos hacia el pelirrojo al sentir pasos en su dirección, y sí, efectivamente se había tratado de Rin. Sonrió evidentemente culpable, aunque pronto decidió reemplazar aquella expresión por una más vigorosa, porque nada le quitaba que estaba emocionado de volver a ver al curioso chico de dentadura afilada.

Finalmente Aomine se puso de pie, saludando al contrario con una de sus manos en lo que se acercaba hasta detenerse a un par de pasos de distancia.

—Siento la...

—No es necesario que te disculpes. —Interrumpió Rin al contrario. —No es necesario. Sé que algo debió surgir para que llegaras tarde y no tengo razón para sentirme molesto por aquello así que...

Lo que en verdad hubiese querido decir es que le bastaba con tenerlo ahora delante, pero sería demasiado vergonzoso decirlo de esa forma sin mencionar que no creía que sonara muy bien.

El moreno suspiró justo antes de guiar una de sus manos hacia su nuca.

—Entonces al menos déjame compensarte alguna otra vez. Ahora no creo que nos dejen entrar a algún sitio estando así de empapados. —Aomine sonrió hacia el contrario.

El cabello de Rin había vuelto a empaparse y se le pegaba a la cara, pero ni siquiera eso podría ser capaz de cubrir el leve rubor que ahora tomaba lugar sobre sus mejillas.

Pero todo aquél momento fue cortado por un nuevo rugido en los cielos, uno al que esta vez le siguió una luz que se expandió por el lugar y que hizo que Rin se pusiera algo nervioso.

—Será mejor que salgamos de bajo la tormenta por ahora. —Pidió a Aomine antes de tomarlo por una de sus muñecas y guiarlo hacia el edificio que les quedaba más cerca.

El depósito de la escuela era un lugar donde rara vez había gente. Allí se guardaban las cosas que algunas veces ocupaban durante el año las distintas materias aunque sobre todo, era allí donde permanecían los elementos de las clases de deportes.

Cuando Rin abrió la puerta, la habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad, aunque por lo menos estaba seco allí adentro. Llegaron justo cuando la lluvia pareció llegar a su apogeo.

—En cuanto se calme un poco prometo llevarte a los dormitorios. —Mencionó el pelirrojo al entrar en el lugar.

—Bueno, no es que pueda quejarme. —Aomine se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a los hechos mientras observaba el abandonado lugar.

Fue para entonces que Rin recordó que traía una toalla en los hombros y aunque estaba algo húmeda, decidió extenderla hacia el contrario para que al menos se secara el rostro.

Aomine la observó por un par de segundos antes de aceptarla de buena gana, deteniéndose justo en el momento en que secaba parte de su cara porque...era extraño, pero un suave aroma a flores le llegaba desde aquella prenda, uno que en verdad le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y le retaba a permanecer un momento más así, disfrutando del rico aroma.

De pronto se preguntó si los cabellos de Rin tendrían aquél mismo perfume y al observarlo de vuelta, se topo con la curiosa mirada del pelirrojo.

—Ah...lo siento si la toalla estaba muy mojada. —Rin apartó la vista con obvia vergüenza de haber sido encontrado in fraganti con la vista fija sobre el contrario. Sin querer sus pasos le guiaron hacia la pared, lugar donde su espalda terminó reclinándose.

¿Por qué demonios se ponía tan nervioso por solo haber intercambiado miradas con Aomine?

Pero su vista que había estado pegada al suelo desde entonces, subió al momento de sentir los pasos ajenos en su dirección, cortando la distancia entre ambos al punto que casi podía sentir la ropa de Aomine rozar contra la propia.

Los centímetros que les separaban permitieron que la nariz del moreno acariciara con cuidado los cabellos ajenos en lo que los olía, percibiendo sin problemas el exacto mismo aroma que antes había percibido en la toalla que ahora sostenía en una de sus manos.

Rin subió la vista sintiéndose confundido sí, pero también avergonzado de tener al contrario tan cerca. Pero el buscar la mirada ajena fue un nuevo error en su accionar, pues en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los destellos azules del contrario, sintió su corazón dar un brinco.

Allí estaba de nuevo el rubor sobre las mejillas del pelirrojo. Si bien siempre se mostraba seguro de su accionar, esta vez no supo qué hacer, pero bastó que las manos de Aomine se posaran sobre sus mejillas, para que su cuerpo se relajase, como si respondiera al contrario de alguna forma que Rin no alcanzaba a entender.

Luego de eso, todo pasó tan lento y pausado, sus manos tocaron las mejillas de Rin y dejaron que el rostro del pelirrojo se ajustara a la posición del propio. Sus labios rozaron gentilmente los ajenos, antes de que su paciencia se fuera muy lejos y terminara por concretar un primer beso entre ambos, uno que le supo a flores e inexperiencia, uno que le supo a algo cálido que pareció extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

Aomine lo había sabido aquél día en que se habían conocido y volvía a confirmarlo justo en este momento, mientras las manos de Rin rodeaban las propias con sus dedos; quería conocer más a esta persona, le gustaba esta persona, incluso desde la primera mirada que habían intercambiado.


End file.
